Seas Of Memory
Hokay! So, I'm restarting this because the first chapter was a piece of sh*t. Literally. Any ways, it's been a few years and nothing is going well for Hero and then things get even gods damned worse. Wow.... she's a Mary-Sue eh? TATN / Thalia! 08:33, March 12, 2010 (UTC) P.S I apologize for the really CRAPPY writing. Chapter One. There was a satisfying clack as my shoe hit the pavement. The wheat fields in the distance swayed a lovely colour of light orange. The air was fresh and warm, a nice mixture on this late summer/early autumn day. I could still see my school in the background, if I squinted. I lived at least a mile from my new school, Bluefield High. As I walked, I thought about my friend Brendan. He was a mixture of Goth and punk, in the exact same breath. He was one of the only people there that didn't wear their parents old tie-dye and overall 60's and 70's clothing. They were all pretty much disgusting. I finally got to my new house and walked in. Julia was on the phone, Mason was reading, and Andrea was doing some crossword or something. Ten minutes after I got home, Libena walked in the door. I breathed a sigh of relief. When I was six, I had been diagnosed with a panic disorder. So far, I haven't gotten any of them recorded in this. I haven't had a really bad one, one that hospitalized me, since I was 13. I also couldn't even nearly touch the sharp, blade end of a sword. I have Aichmophobia, fear of sharp and pointed objects. It was very disadvantaging when cooking and preparing a meal or meat. I sat in my room, tapping my foot and trying to do my homework before I indulged in something fun. I could hear my cell ringing from my backpack. I let it ring, thinking it was only Brendan or Michelle. I had piles of homework I needed to get through. This was not the time. I let it ring and heard the little voicemail beep. I ignored it. It rang again. And again. I finally tore myself away from my algebra and answered my phone. "Hello?" I answered in a borderline perky voice. "Hero?" A very familiar and teen-boy-deep voice replied. "Gotta... help... war... help." "What?" I asked, recognizing the voice on the other end as Nico. My heart skidded to a momentary halt. Nico and I had broken up a week before my move. This wasn't right. He'd hung up on me. I just sat there on my bed, holding the phone to my ear with my jaw hanging ajar about an inch. Just as I recovered from my shock, guessing it was a prank call, Nico ran in from the shadows. I looked up from my algebra again, shooting him my worst glare. He didn't flinch, just toppled over on the floor and passed out. Wimp. I hauled him onto my bed and waited, continuing my homework, for him to wake up. When he finally did, it was really pathetic and sad. Like watching kittens die. He sputtered the first few words but I made him quiet down a bit. He told me what was happening at camp. Apparently, something had gotten Hades all pissed off at demigods and he decided to toss every single one of his terrifying monsters at us. Most of the skilled and good fighters were in the infirmary, gulping down nectar and ambrosia. It was a scary thought, all the Kindly Ones, all the hellhounds everything, attacking camp. It nearly made me have a minor panic attack. "Hero, you need to come to camp to help." Nico pleaded. "Why should I trust you, emo?" Yeah, we weren't... We didn't have what we used to. "You're friends aren't much better!" "Yeah well at least my friends aren't freak-loser children of Hades." Nico looked hurt by my words. I felt guilty for being so mean now. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, I'll just leave." "Nico..." He turned around to me, glaring again with those brown eyes that bore into me. "I have one question. How do you know about Brendan?" I asked, turning a light shade of pink. He paused. After a few seconds he shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Coming or not?" I tried a small, weak smile. "I've got tonnes of homework but it can wait." (A/N:: Jeez, I might have to rewrite the series.) Category:Nico Category:Drama Category:Original Character Category:Demigods